Smoke is in the air?
by symmetryiseverything
Summary: Ok this is about Soul and Maka getting together although it doesn't happen right in the beginning. There's a fire and someone gets hurt. Don't want to give away too much! Read on to find out more!:
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Lemme know what you think! Reviews are encouraged so I can improve and make the next chapters better!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters._

"Maka! I'm home!" Soul called through the house.

"I'm in the kidchen!" Maka had been prepping for dinner while Soul had been at Black*Star's.

"Was Black*Star his usual self talking about surpassing god?"

Soul sighed, "You have no idea.."

His mind wandered back to when he was at the blue haired assasins house.

"You know it's pretty obvious right?" Black*Star jolted Soul out of his thoughts about _some_one.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's pretty obvious that while I was trying to talk to you, you were thinking of Maka." Black*Star grinned smugly as if to prove a point.

Soul could feel his composure slipping, which was not cool.

"You should just talk to her, even if you aren't a god like me, she might just like you."

"I'll consider it." This is when Soul got up and left.

"Soul?" Maka jolted him out of his reverie.

"I've been asking you for the past ten minutes if you want to watch tv."

"Sure, but I'm picking" Soul grinned and showed off his unusally pointy teeth.

Maka sighed, "Fine, but you're doing the dishes."

Maka silently cheered herself for thinking of a punishment on the spot.

"It'll be worth it." At this Sou's grin stretched even bigger.

Turns out Soul picked one of the scariest movies of all time.

Maka had her head in Soul's lap.

Almost without thinking, Soul's hands went to fiddle with Maka's hair.

"Hey, Maka. The movie's over."

When Soul didn't get a response, he realized that she was asleep.

Shifting himself, he laid down next to Maka on the couch and went to sleep.

_Ok this is the end of the first chapter! Sorry I know now the best but I wanted it to be a cliff hanger so you guys want to know what happens in the morning. Anyways review so I know what I need to improve on! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Maka woke up in the living room. She turned on the sofa and smacked into a solid wall of muscle.

"_When did Soul become so much...bigger and stronger?"_

Not wanting to wake Soul up, she lay there listening, to the strong steady beat of his heart.

What Maka didn't realize was that Soul was already awake and knew that Maka was snuggled up against his chest.

Soul almost sat up at the thought that just raced through his mind.

He wanted to protect his meister and keep her safe, just like this moment now.

His chest ached at the thought of Maka getting hurt.

Soul must have involuntarily tightened his grip on Maka's waist.

"Soul? Are you awake?" Maka lifted her head so she could see his face.

"Yeah, I am." He let go of Maka, so she could get ready for school.

When Maka reached the safety of her room, she collasped against the door.

She liked the feeling of Soul's arm around her waist.

It made her feel safe.

Soul was in his room thinking along those exact lines.

Even though their souls weren't linked together at that moment, the same thought burst into the weapon and meisters mind.

_"Am I in love?"_

**Sorry for the cliff hanger folks, but I have a ton of stuff that needs to be done. -.- the third chapter is well on it's way! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the third chapter! ^-^ worked hard on it! Hope you enjoy! And credit to my friend Emily for helping me out when I could't think of anything!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater._

_"_Soul, it's your turn to cook dinner!" Maka stands with her hands on her hips, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Damn. This is so not cool." Soul was slouched on the couch trying to watch anime.

"Fine, I'll do it, if you just move!" Soul growled at Maka while trying to crane his neck around her body.

MAKA CHOP!

"Ow! What was that for?" Soul rubbed his head painfully, while stars swam in his vision.

"For thinking tv is more important than when I'm trying to talk to you."

The pain subsided and the stars disappeared from Soul's vision.

"I'm going to the bookstore for a bit. Call me if you need anything."

The door closed with a soft click and Soul sighed with relief.

Whenever Maka was around his emotions went on a high and he was always afraid of what he might accidentally do.

Since it was already 4:30 he decided to start dinner.

Soul had curry simmering on the stove, the smell of exotic herbs and spices wafting through the air, when his phone rang.

Ugh, not cool.

"What do you want Black*Star?" Soul huffed impatiently into the phone. If he let dinner burn Maka would put him on dish duty for a week!

"I just wanted to tell you that I got this awesome new game! Although it's definatly not as awesome as me!"

Soul listened to Black*Star cackle for a minute.

"Why'd you call me?" Now Soul was _really_ impatient.

"Well, come over here so I can whoop your ass!" Now that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Not cool man. Be right over." He grinned anticipating beating the egotistical manic.

Soul grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

"Soul! I'm back from the bookstore!"

Maka opened the door, expecting the smell whatever Soul had prepared.

What she didn't expect was the smell of smoke and the shrill beeping of the fire alarm.

"Soul?" Maka ran into the house with no concern for her safety whatsoever. (Awee how cutee^-^)

Searching every room of the house, Maka came up empty handed before she collasped from too much smoke.

"Soul..." That was the last thing Maka remembered saying before she was spirited away to a land of darkness.

_Alright, that's the end of the third chapter! I tried to add in more discription as suggested! Review and let me know what you think! ^-^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! I'm super sorry the chapters are so short. I write them out first, so again sorry their short. I'll try and get a couple chapters up today. Anyways enjoy chapter 4^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Luckily, some neighboors called the fire department when they smelled smoke. When Soul reached the apartment, he knew something was wrong.

There were fire trucks parked at the curb and firemen rushing into the house. An ambulance was also parked outside, the red and blue lights on.

Too late, he remembered the curry.

But why would there be an ambulance..?

Unless...

"Maka!" Her name ripped free from his fear constricted throat.

He didn't care that he didn't look cool right now.

All he cared about was Maka.

He had wanted to protect her from being hurt.

This time he has caused it instead of protecting her from it.

He pushed his way roughly through the crowd.

He didn't see the cross and annoyed looks people gave him when he pushed them out of the way.

All he saw was Maka's sweet, angelic smile in his mind.

An officer approached him.

"Are you Soul Evans?"

He hated his last name with a venom, but he nodded just the same.

"Are you Maka Albarn's partner?"

"Yeah how is she?"

He meant for his voice to come out strong steady.

Instead it came out raspy, and almost whispered.

"We've got her in the ambulance ready to go."

The officer took him to the ambulance and let him in.

The whole ride to the hospital Soul just gripped at Maka's hand.

_"Please wake up. Show me you're okay. I know you're a lot tougher than you look."_

Soul just kept hoping and praying that Maka would sit up, look at him, then reach for the nearest book.

If she did that would mean she was okay.

Alas that wasn't going to happen.

He stayed with Maka in her room _way _past visiting hours.

The sun was about to set outside her window trying to stay awake before the bleeding moon took over.

"_It's all my fault. If I hadn't rushed off, she wouldn't be here right now."_

That was his last conscious thought before he drifted off into a place where he would have to struggle with his own demon.

**Wahoo! I made this chapter a bit longer than I had originally written it. I also tried to add in a lot more detail since I could see almost everything in my mind. I hope you guys can picture the scenes like I was able to! Look for chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote 2 chapters last night! I'm so proud of myself! Anyways reviews! Chapter 6 should be well on its way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Maka woke up after sleeping for a couple days.

When she woke up she heard the birds chirping outside her window and the sun doing it's creepy breathing noises.

The next thing she saw was Soul, asleep in a chair next to her.

_"He looks for peaceful when he's sleeping."_

Maka had never noticed how cute Soul was. The years had been _very very _kind to him.

Oh, and look at that. He was holding her hand.

HE WAS HOLDING HER HAND.

The thought didn't really register in Maka's mind until that very moment.

Maka turned just about 19 different shades of red.

Oddly enough, she felt comforted by the fact that Soul would be there to protect her.

Even if he did start the fire...which reminded her..

MAKA CHOP!

Maka dented Soul's head with the hardback she had been reading.

"OW!" Soul was bleeding slightly, but he didn't even seem to care.

"Hey. You're awake!" Even when he was injured (this time caused by Maka), he seemed to put more concern into his meister than in himself.

Then he realized he was still gripping Maka's hand and turned a pretty shade of pink.

_"Cool guys do not blush."_

_"Did Soul just...blush?"_

The fact that Soul was blushing...did that mean something?

She looked away from him, out the window.

That sun always did give her the creeps. She still prefered it to the bleeding moon though. Talk about nightmares!

Finally, Soul got a handle on himself and stopped blushing.

Maka turned and looked at Soul.

Her hair was let down instead of being the pigtails she liked so much.

_"Is that really Maka? She doesn't even look like the flat chested bookworm I partnered with almost 2 years ago."_

Their gazes locked onto each other.

I swear if you had been in the room at the time, you would have probably burst into flames.

That's how intense it was.

Her emerald eyes gazed into his red ones...compassionatly?

He didn't recognize that intense emotion, because nothing like that had ever been directed at him with so much force.

They leaned in...closer...closer..

**Sorry for the cliffhanger folks! Mwahaha! I intend to get you guys to check back almost every minute to see if I post what happens next. I'm still working on Chapter 6**** so we'll have to see;). Check in for the next Chapter! Ciao for now ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm alive! Just thought you'd like to know. I haven't been able to post because I've been loaded down with so much stuff. Anyways here's chapter 6! Enjoyy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

BANG!

The door flew open and Soul jumped away from Maka like he had been electrocuted.

"The great and awesome Black*Star is here! Now you can heal faster just because of my presence!" (Black*Star sure knows how to ruin a moment, eh? -.-)

That's when he noticed Soul.

"You." His voice barely held back contempt and venom.

"You idiot! You left the stove on! You could've killed Maka!"

Before Maka or Soul knew what was happening, Black*Star's fist connected with Soul's face.

Maka couldn't believe that Soul had just let Black*Star punch him.

He would never let anyone take him down without a fight, especially Black*Star.

"He's right. It's all my fault." Soul just sat there, slumped over waiting for his punishment.

Black*Star was completely ready to reconstruct Soul's face.

Soul sat there like a rag doll waiting...

**Hehe sorry, but that's where I have to stop:) I'll post more later today hopefully! Oh, and reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long! I've been having writers' block so this chapter is kinda short. Anyways enjoy! And reviews!**

**Cheers to my friend Reagan whose ideas helped me through writers block. Credit to her fro the next couple of chapters and for some before!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

BANG! The door flew open. Again.

Liz and Patti burst in.

"Look Maka! I brought you a giraffe!"

Death the Kid a.k.a Kid pushed them both aside.

"I brought you a perfectly symmetrical bouquet of pink and white roses!"

Liz whispered into Maka's ear.

"It took him a week to get them symmetrical. And he didn't stop for anything."

Kid set the bouquet down carefully, being careful to not disrupt the symmetry by Maka's bedside when he saw Black*Star and Soul.

"What's going on here?"

While Black*Star was distracted Soul backed himself into the corner so he couldn't escape.

Tsubaki waltzed in with a box of chocolates.

"Tsubaki! Uncanny sword mode!"

Black*Star held out his hand waiting.

"What is this about now?"

Frankly, Tsubaki was getting tired of obeying Black*Star's every whim.

He got upset over the silliest things sometimes and Tsubaki didn't like to hurt innocent people.

That's not how it worked.

Black*Star turned on her, his attention once again, diverted from Soul.

"Who's the meister here? Hm? I think it's me, so you better do what I say, or I'll find a new weapon that does!"

Tsubaki had never heard him speak this way to her before.

She turned her back on Black*Star while trying to wipe away the runaway tears.

Black*Star's face softened when he saw Tsubaki's shoulders move in silent cries.

"Hey, I'm sorry about how I was talking to you, but I really want to teach Soul a lesson."

Tsubaki pulled away from Black*Star's touch.

"Fine."

Her voice hardened into something he almost didn't recognize.

He was going to pay for this big time later.

When Tsubaki was confortably in his grip, Black*Star slashed..

**Hehe sorry! I'll have to work on the next chapter! Review with ideas maybe? Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been so busy! Finally I get to p****ost! I think I might have been having withdrawls haha. Anyways enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Kid fainted in a spurt of blood.

Liz and Patti both sighed when they saw what happened.

Black*Star had missed Soul.

He cut the head off three roses instead.

"Augh, you idiot! You just competely threw off the symmetrical balance of the flowers!"

Kid's nose had stopped bleeding now which was a good sign.

The bad thing was that a look of steely determination in his golden colored eyes.

"Liz, Patti." He reached out his hands.

The weapons both sighed and transformed.

Soul was still sitting on the floor in the corner, a vacant look in his bloodred eyes.

Maka just lay there watching these events unfold before her eyes.

She snapped out of it when Kid pointed his guns at Black*Star's face.

MAKA CHOP!

She had chopped Kid and Black*Star so hard steam was rising from the book.

Their heads on the other hand, were a completely different story.

Kid and Black*Star recovered enough to realize that Maka was still in the room.

"Enough." Maka's voice held an edge of menace...and sadness.

All of them started to protest until Maka raised her book threateningly.

"Please leave until I call for you again."

Everyone got up to leave.

"Soul, please stay."

He halted halfway across the room and turned slowly to meet his meisters eyes.

**Hee hee, this is getting interesting! Reviews please!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

"Don't let her see the pain in my eyes. It would be so uncool.:

Maka gazed at him expectantly from her spot on the bed.

She held out her arms and Soul walked over to hug her.

Her soul said everything her mouth didn't.

She didn't blame him for her being in the hospital.

Maka felt so comfortable in Soul's arms.

It was like their two bodies melded into each other.

She sighed.

This was almost _too_ perfect.

Soul wanted to scream.

Maka not blaming him, was even worse.

It was all his fault.

Everything was.

"I don't hear anything!" Kid had his ear on the floor near the crack in the door.

Liz and Patti were smushing him to the door because they had their ears pressed against the door.

Black*Star was trying to peer into the keyhold.

Needless to say, it was a jumble of legs, arms, and "ow's you're stepping on my face!"

Tsubaki was the only one not trying to eavesdrop on the two young "lovers".

"Um, guys... I don't think it's a good idea to eavesdrop."

She shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Hey! I hear something!"

They all pushed each other out of the way.

Tsubaki sighs at the sight of them acting like 4 year olds.

Kid faints again bleeding out of his eyes and nose.

Patti gives up and starts to fold a giraffe out a flyer she found.

Liz is trying to comfort Kid because his jacket was missing a button and now it's not symmetrical.

Black*Star was still at the door trying to listen whe Soul opened the door and Black*Star fell on his face.

**That's the end of this chapter! ^-^ review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really suck at updating...anyways I hope you keep coming back for more, and I'll work on updating! Enjoy the next chapter ^-^ Oh and credit to my friend Reagan for helping me outta my writers block! 3 you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater** *tear*

Soul stepped over Black*Star's limp form and walked out of the hospital.

The others watched from a window as Soul rode into the sunset on his motorcycle.

Maka sat there trying to process what happened.

Soul had broken the embrace first.

She had looked at him confused, and a little hurt.

She saw something flash in his eyes, but before she could name it, it vanished.

_"Now I know what it was. His eyes had been filled with pain...and fear."_

Maka didn't have any time to dwell on Soul because the others burst into the room.

Maka pasted a smile on her face hoping no one could tell it was fake.

Kid went to fix the flowers right away and Black*Star was talking about how godly and awesome he was to Maka.

Tsubaki wasn't one of Maka's closest friends for nothing.

She could tell that the young meister had feelings for her weapon.

Just when exactly was she going to realize it herself?

**Haha! Cliff hanger people! Reveiws! Oh and sorry for the short chapter :/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is! The next part. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

Soul reached the apartment before he knew it.

Opening the door, a puff of smoke escaped from the cracks.

He walked into the kitchen to inspect the damage.

The pot that held the curry had melted and was now a pool of metal over the gas stove.

All the cabinets had been burnt to a crisp.

What remained of the table and chair were just small piles of soot and ash.

The floor wasn't too bad. Just some black spots here and there.

Soul came from a rich family even though he hated it.

Time to use that money to his advantage.

He picked up his phone and dialed offering a bonus if they could get everything done within 3 days.

Everyday, Soul went to visit Maka and keep her company.

Yet everytime Maka saw him, he was becoming more and more distant with her.

He just didn't want to hurt her anymore.

After 5 more days had passed, they released Maka from the hospital.

**That's it for now! Hahahaha :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I almost cried writing this chapter. Have tissues ready if you're a sensitive person!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

Maka assured her friends taht she could get home just fine.

With promises to call when she got home, they all departed.

"Soul?" Maka opened the door to their apartment.

She had expected the white-haired teen to greet her right as she walked through the door.

Walking into the kitchen, Maka couldn't help but gasp.

Everything looked like it had before the fire.

"Soul must have done this."

Walking like a kid in a candy store, she opened everything and was pleasantly surprised.

Everything was in stock.

"I'm going to make Soul's favorites tonight."

The doctors had told her not to push it, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

As she turned toward the fridge, something on the table caught her eye.

There was a note and a CD with something burned onto it.

White faced, Maka collasped into a chair after reading the note.

_ Maka,_

_ I know that you don't blame me for the fire, but I blame myself. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt by anyone let alone your weapon._

_It was my job to protect you and I failed. I've left for your safety. Please, go and find yourself a new partner. Consider it a last request if you will._

_Don't be torn up with me being gone. I;ve left you one of the_ songs_ I wrote burned on the CD._

_ Soul_

Maka grabbed the CD with shaky hands and jammed it into the CD player.

The song started out wondering and bright.

Then it slowly it grew louder and more distressed.

Somehow, Soul had managed to put the disaster of the fire into his music.

She closed her eyes, and could picture him sitting at the piano, pounding the keys, back bent in concentration.

As the last strains of piano music faded away, the heavens opened up and it started to pour.

That's when Maka lost control of her emotions and started to shake and cry.

She cried and wailed and to anyone, it would have sounded like her soul was being torn from her.

Gut wretching, heart torn sobs emitted from the blonde haired meister.

"Oi! Maka! Do you have any tape for this piece of paper I ripped..."

Kid burst in through the door and stopped at the sight of Maka.

He took in her tearstained face, the red eyes, the streaming tears.

"Well, I can see this isn't a good time.."

Slowly he backed towards the door.

That's when Liz and Patti pushed him back in and then barricaded the door from the outside.

Now it was just him and Maka.

**Okay, something went wrong with my computer and the chapters wouldn't show up. Thanks to Blue for telling me that, or else I would have never know! Let me know if anything else doesn't show up! Reveiws!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy it and let me know what you think with reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

The young reaper could feel the waves of distress rolling off of Maka

"Maka?" He approached cautiously.

You never know what upset women could do after all.

She sniffed and looked up.

Even with her hair matted and wet, red eyes, and slightly puffy face, she was beautiful.

Kid sat down on the couch next to her.

Maka continued to sob.

What Kid didn't expect was for Maka to fling herself at him.

_"He's so strong and solid."_ The thought just flitted through Maka's mind.

She found herself using Kid as an anchor to keep herself from drowning in her sorrows.

Without even thinking, Kid's hand went up to stroke Maka's hair.

"Just let it out."

NOW Kid knew what was wrong.

He couldn't sense Soul anywhere, and knew that meant he had probably left.

Sometime around 3 A.M., Maka drifted off into a dreamless sleep, her body limp from crying.

Kid drifted off too, not wanting to wake her up.

_"What a perfect moment."_ He thought.

**Keep reading! The next chapter is up! WHOO!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here's the next chapter! I've been so busy, but I didn't forget about you guys!:) Review:)**

****Black*Star cracked open the door to Maka's apartment.

He hid to bouquet of daises behind his back, hoping to surprise her.

He was the one who got the surprise however.

Eyes bugging out, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Kid and Maka, asleep in each others arms.

Kid! Of all people.

How could he do this?

He had known that Black*Star had feelings for Maka.

This was not supposed to happen to a god like him.

He threw down the daises and stormed away.

Kid shifted on the couch.

He had sensed a particularly self-centered, arrogant soul.

_"Black*Star." _He must have seen Maka with him.

But now that Kid was awake he couldn't believe he had slept in such an unsymmetrical place!

His eye twitched.

"Kid?"

Maka's voice was rough and scratchy from crying all night.

She had marks on one side of her face, from sleeping haphazardly on Kid's shirt.

"Hi Maka. How ya feeling?"

She was so beautiful...she breathtaking.

"Did you stay here all night, just to keep me company?"

Her voice held back disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean we are...friends."

He was actually in physical pain when he said that.

He wanted to be so much more to her.

To just hold her like now.

Maybe he had a chance.

Soul was gone.

No, how could he think such a thing?

Soul was his friend. Wasn't he?

_"But he left Maka here, all alone and helpless."_ The evil little part of his brain was small, but very convincing.

"Kid? Are you okay?"

Momentarily distracted from his internal battle he looked at Maka.

"Hm?"

He found himself falling, falling into those emerald green eyes.

"Since you stayed here all night, the least I can do is treat you to breakfast!"

Maka looked at him with those eyes.

They were almost...pleading.

Pleading for Kid not to leave her alone.

"Well when you say it that way, what are we waiting for?"

**Oooo! A twist! Haha, I knew this was coming. I'll keep working on it. In the meantime, Reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it cause I know I enjoyed writing it:)**

Tsubaki sighed when Black*Star stomped in and slammed the door shut.

_"It probably didn't go well."_

She wasn't happy that Black*Star was upset, but secretly she wanted to jump and yell for joy.

It was so painful when he came to her for girl advice.

She just wanted him to see what was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM.

Then again, she was never good at this.

She wouldn't know where to start and how to tell him.

"Hey Tsubaki."

Black*Star appeared out of no where.

Tsubaki nearly jumped out of her skin.

His assassin skills were getting better.

"Let's call Kid for a basketball game."

Tsubaki didn't know what Black*Star had in mind, but whatever it was, it didn't bode well for Kid.

After everything was set, everyone met up at the basketball court and they divvied up everyone evenly.

"Let's make this more interesting."

Black*Star was about to put this plan into action.

"If I win, Kid has to go on a date with Maka."

Kid turned beet red and started to mumble a million excuses.

"But I'm busy on that day!"

He looked relieved at finding an excuse.

"I never said what day though."

Black*Star grinned almost manically.

Liz had seen enough of this.

She whispered a plan in Kid's ear.

"If we win, you have to say everyone is better than you. For a whole day."

Black*Star didn't even flinch at the though, which is probably what scared Kid the most.

The game started off without a hitch.

Black*Star made some low blows and played dirty.

"You're not symmetrical."

He hissed evilly into Kid's ear.

Kid dropped the basketball and started to whimper.

This enabled Black*Star to score five baskets while Patti was trying to comfort Kid.

"Looks like I won."

Looming over Kid in the fetal position, Black*Star smiled crazily.

"Better get ready for your date."

**That's it for now! As always reviews and tell me what you think. I know it might be confusing, but this is a SoMa paring. I just wanted to spice things up a bit:) don't worry things work themselves out**


End file.
